Alma de la Luna Nueva
by The Zanpaku-Ramen Pirates
Summary: After being betrayed by Soul Society, Ichigo is sentenced to death. He fights with Zangetsu and his Inner Hollow to find out which to throw away. Stay in Soul Society and loose his Hollow powers, or loose Zangetsu forever and become one of Aizen's Arrancar...


I DON'T OWN BLEACH

Alma de la Luna Nueva Prologue

**Hey, 's me again, The Z-RP, comin' at ya' live from a new story! (Gin speak! Its's an inside joke, don't ask... LOL) So, th' title is Spanish for... Well, I'm not tellin' ya, but it'll make sense eventually. Now realize this, th' story is an IchiHalli fic. That means Ichigo x Halibel. And to those of ya who just stopped reading cuz of that, FUCK OFF ASS HAT, BIZ-ICH, BASE-TARDS! Sorry 'bout that. With that said, this is also an UlqiHime fic. Now then. ON TO THE FIC.**

* * *

Anger. Pure, burning hot, terrifying anger. That was the only thing in Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki's mind. It was the day after the winter war, Aizen had retreated with Starrk and Hallibel. He now had Espada numbers 1,3,4,6,8 and 9 at his command, along with Gin and Orihime, who he had been unable to save. But that's not what he was angry about. He was ordered to be put to death for having hollow powers. But even THAT'S not what he was mad about. Oh no, he was furious to a point indescribable by words because Uryu, Chad, Tatsuki, and what remains of his family were to be put to death with him, just for knowing him and still bothering to be friendly! That's why he was mad. No, that's why he was fucking FURIOUS.

* * *

**_Mindscape_**

* * *

And not only was he having trouble in the real world, but his mind was in complete chaos. It reflected on his mindscape by giving his two halves ultimate power. The side Zangetusu was on had a sun so large it was impossible for it to rain, with never ending skyscrapers. And on his hollow's side was a complete mirror of Hueco Mundo.  
_**"You know kingy, there is a simple way to escape."**_ His Hollow form remarked, kicking back.  
**"Yes,"**Zangetsu said.  
**"At the cost of one of us you can escape."  
**_**"But think of this kingy, if you give beard-o full command you're stuck running nowhere to go without being considered an enemy, but if you pick me you can start anew in Hueco Mundo. New life, new friends, better powers and a new resolve."**_ The fiendish hollow said with a smirk.  
**"However, picking him means you abandon me and all of your powers as a Shinigami, any trace of good you have. That means that you will be considered an enemy to the Seireitei and will most likely be executed when the Shinigami catch you,"** Zangetsu countered.  
**"Picking me means that you stay a Shinigami and you will no longer have to worry about the impending inside of you."**  
"I need time to think," The orange haired teenager said to the two figures.  
"How's about this. When I am asked for final words if you two hear anything about the moon in my last words, I picked Shinigami. The desert equals Hollow."  
_**"Hmm... Seems fair, dontcha think, old man?"  
**_**"Hn."  
**_**"Alright! Bye-bye Kingy!"**_The Hollow said as Ichigo disappeared back to reality.

* * *

**_Captains Meeting Hall_**

* * *

_"What my hollow said was true, but if I do pick him I'll end up going against my friends, but if I pick Zangetsu I'll end up living a life always hiding from-wait a minuet- what friends? They all fucking gave up on me. As far as I'm concerned, I have no friends."_ He said to himself, confused at his own thoughts as his close friends where next to him, and distant friends had cut all ties with him. He knew what he had to do. He made his choice.  
"Ichigo Kurosaki, others." Yamamoto started.  
"Have you any last words?" He asked.  
"Goodbye everyone," Ishida said quietly.  
"Don't expect me to miss any of you idiots."  
"Uh, I have nothing to say." Chad said even quieter.  
"Ichigo. I fucking hate you for this. I-I thought I knew you better than this..." Tatsuki said as a single silver tear poked its way through to the surface and dripped down her face. Yuzu and Karin simply broke into tears.  
"Goodbye world, hello my darling wife!" Isshin sobbed. As the group of Kuorsaki's finished crying, Ichigo said his final statement cryptically.  
"My last words dried up in the desert." Though the meaning was unknown to the group of Captains, it didn't go unnoticed by his Inner Selves.  
_**"Yeah kingy!"**_ His hollow whooped for joy.  
"Very well. Turn all the world to ashes; RYUJIN JAKKA!" Yamamoto yelled sending out a large column of flames.  
"Perfect." His hollow said. The only person who saw Ichigo turn into the form he used to defeat Ulqiorra, leaving the man known as Zangestu behind, putting his Soul Reaper powers to die in his place, and opening a Garganta to escape was Tatsuki.  
"Ichigo..." She whispered as he slipped away to Hueco Mundo.  
"ICHI-" Suddenly, a wall of fire broke over her body and she slipped out of her consciousness, dead, and ready to face her fate.

* * *

**_Hueco Mundo (a.k.a. Las Noches)_**

* * *

A fierce pounding on the door woke up Aizen. As he shuffled across the floor, he wondered who it was.  
"Who the HELL are you? And why the HELL are you here at THREE IN THE FUCKING MORNING?!" Secretly, Aizen turned off the "sun" in the dome of Las Noches estimating night or day. Ichigo couldn't help but bust out laughing at what Aizen looked like. His hair was all messed up and he was wearing a nightgown. Aizen, a man of sheer power and no fear, was scared shitless at the sound of the thunderous roaring laughter, so were the other Espada due to the fact that every one of them and Gin were there quivering in fear behind him. "I'll take you in if promise to NEVER laugh in side of Las Noches again, and even outside laugh as quietly as you can." Orihime was brave enough to step out to see who it was. To say she was surprised was an understatement.  
"K-K-Kurosaki-kun?"

* * *

**_A random bedroom_**

* * *

Ichigo Kurosaki was now an arrancar. His long orange hair now had red and black streaks running through it. His mask fragment was the part that covered his left eye, horn and all. (To see what his face looks like watch episode 272 when Ulqiorra cuts the horn and it shatters, leaving it just on 1 eye) His uniform consisted of his bankai outfit but white with black trimming. It took Starrk and Halibel to hold Orihime away from the boy.

"Now that you have been arrancarized care to tell us why your here?" Aizen asked, propping himself up in his large white chair. And so, Ichigo spun a tale of "ass hat soul reapers" and lost friends.

"After that I don't ever want to go back." Orihime said

"Wait, wait. They got killed for KNOWING you?" Starrk asked, completely confused.

"Well get some sleep, the meeting we have tomorrow is to determine rankings." Aized declared.

* * *

**_The next day_**

* * *

"As you know we are missing Espadas 2, 5, 7, and 10. But now Hallibel you've been bumped up to the Secunda Espada. Ulquiorra bumped to Trecera Espada. I have plans for 4 and 5. Qinco will be Nelliel, I hope pumping reiatsu through the crack in her mask will permanently revert her to her adult form. Quatro will be Wonderwiess."  
"Oooooooooahhhhhhuhhhhh." Was his only response.  
"What about me?" Ichigo asked.  
"You will be Ulqiorra's Fraccion." Aizen replied.  
"Fraccion?" Ichigo asked. "Really?"  
"I can't make you an Espada yet. You aren't strong enough."

* * *

**_Two weeks later_**

* * *

Two weeks under Ulqiorra's training had Ichigo just like him. They dressed the same, talked the same, emotionless and uncaring and they held the same impassive facial expression.  
"Aizen wants t' talk t' ya'." Gin said as he walked up to the "un-identical twins" as they were now called.  
"Thank you for informing us Gin." They said together, walking to the throne room quietly.

* * *

_**Throne room**_

* * *

"Welcome you two. I know the two most unemotional Espada will be able to get this done. I need you two to go to Karakura town and lay waste to the three shinigami that have taken up residence there and on your way back it would be nice if you could find me Nelliel or some other Adjudas class Menos Grande or higher for filling in the empty Epada seats. That will be all." Aizen said.  
"Do you know who the shinigami are?" Asked Ichigo.  
"I do. I believe it is Yamada Hanataro, Shuuhei Hisagi and Captain Komumra."

"Can we bring Wonderwiess?"  
"I don't see anything wrong with that." Aizen replied.  
"Very well. We'll get right on it."They said doing that weird talk at the same time with the same expression and tone of voice that gave everyone the creeps.

* * *

**A new fanfic for a new day. I feel great. An' remember... READ & REVIEW! **

**Sincerely, The Z-RP******


End file.
